


Англия во время сиесты

by Jay_999



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, just humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_999/pseuds/Jay_999
Summary: Во всем всегда виноват чертов Жозе Моуриньо





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для [рпф файтинга 2012](http://rpffighting.diary.ru/p181438473.htm)

Когда тебе семьдесят, а по ночам начинают сниться сны с эротическим содержанием, к гадалке не ходи, во всем виноват чертов Жозе Моуриньо. Если, вдобавок ко всему прочему, на тренировке команды Чичарито спрашивает «Сэр, а почему вы называете мистера Рене «Жозе»?», на что получает подзатыльник от Рио Фердинанда, то все происходящее становится хорошим поводом для звонка.   
\- Какого Тевеса, Жозе?   
\- Дорогой, я давно не был дома и разучился понимать твой чудесный шотландский акцент. Давай сначала. Добрый вечер, с вами говорит сам Жозе Моуриньо, чем могу быть полезен?   
\- Какого хрена?   
\- Алекш, я понимаю, что в твоем возрасте тяжело идти на уступки, но попробуй сменить тактику. Это всегда помогает.   
\- Жозе, не юли. Что со мной происходит?  
\- Ты стареешь. Пора это признать, Алекш.   
\- Что ты мне подсыпал в то вино, которое подарил на двадцатипятилетие?   
\- Пил мое вино? Это приятно, значит, скучал. Так что с тобой? Развезло от одной бутылки? Теряешь форму.   
\- У меня был сегодня странный сон, с твоим участием, кхм... В общем, что, черт возьми, было в вине?   
\- Правда, Алекш. В вине всегда только правда и ничего кроме правды.  
На другом конце воцарилось молчание.   
\- Да пошёл ты, - зло выплюнул САФ и, нажав на отбой, кинул телефон в сторону. Через секунду Моуриньо перезвонил.  
\- Что еще?  
\- Я вот думаю, хорошо, что десять лет назад у тебя не было сотового телефона, иначе Бекхэм бы так легко не отделался и «живым бы из Манчестера не ушел». Последнее – слова Роналду, кстати. Тебе от него привет, хоть он сейчас и спит. Я хотел спросить, он всегда так громко храпел, не знаешь? Спроси как-нибудь у Руни.   
\- Все сказал?   
\- Ты же знаешь, что мне всегда есть, что сказать.   
\- Знаю, поэтому не звони мне, - сказал Фергюсон и опять отключил телефон. В этот раз уже никто никому не перезванивал, однако сны не прекращались. Нужно было что-то делать. Сначала навести порядок в клубе, а потом обязательно что-нибудь сделать.

 

Когда Моуриньо только начинал свою тренерскую карьеру, сэр Алекс Фергюсон уже был у руля «Манчестер Юнайтед». За эти годы Фергюсон прочел немало книг о менеджменте и лидерстве, а некоторые из них написал сам, поэтому отлично знал, что для того, чтобы критика лучше воспринималась, ее нужно заканчивать положительной фразой. Когда Патрис Эвра вошел в кабинет, тренер знал, что надо сказать.  
\- Патрис, что за дерьмовая игра в последних матчах, пас разучился отдавать? Я тебя на скамейку посажу, играешь хуже меня в мои лучшие годы. Кстати, красивый галстук.   
\- Спасибо, Босс, - на автомате отчеканил Эвра.  
Фергюсон подобрел в лице, старый трюк сработал.   
\- Ладно, Пат, возьми жвачку.   
Фергюсон указал на вазу на столе. Эвра взял было одну жвачку, но САФ его остановил.  
\- Яблочную не бери, это моя любимая. Вот, возьми с ананасом.   
Эвра покорно взял ананасовую, положил ее в рот, не решаясь посмотреть на Босса, и продолжал сидеть, ожидая наказания.   
\- Пат, я хотел с тобой серьезно поговорить. Команда жалуется, что ты перед матчами включаешь Адель, а в общей душевой постоянно поешь песни Селин Дион. Я знаю, что ты скучаешь по Паку, но возьми себя в руки, молодежь же смотрит.   
Эвра сидел, опустив голову, и не решался ответить.   
\- Мы тут все по кому-нибудь скучаем, - неожиданно сказал САФ. - Это футбол.   
\- Хорошо, Босс. Больше не повторится.  
\- Кстати, а как тебе новенький наш, Кагава? – Фергюсон заулыбался. - Парень хороший во всех отношениях, скоростной, тоже кореец.  
\- Он японец, сэр.   
\- Ах да, но кто ж их различит.   
Эвра продолжал сидеть с мрачным лицом, в это время на столе завибрировал телефон, оповещая о новом сообщении. Фергюсон кивнул своему игроку и взял телефон.  
«Я спрятал тело Гвардиолы, Босс… что делать дальше?»  
Фергюсон выругался, похоже, Жозе было чрезвычайно скучно, и отрываться он решил на его давно расшатанных нервах.   
«Доставай вино, будем праздновать».  
Хоть какой-то толк был в этих телефонах, помимо того, что ими можно было кидаться в футболистов.

 

\- Звали, сэр?  
Руни заглянул в кабинет тренера.  
\- Да, заходи. Так, Руни, я задаю вопросы, ты отвечаешь, а не как обычно, понял? – грозно сказал Фергюсон, и получив положительный кивок, продолжил. - Давно с Роналду общался?  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Скажи мне, он храпит?   
\- Я... откуда я могу знать, сэр.  
\- Ну, вы же это… Да чего ты краснеешь, Уэйн. Подумаешь, пару раз вместе сидели в самолете, с кем не бывает. Ладно, давай, рассказывай, ты можешь мне доверить всё. Кроме жвачки.  
\- Сэр, - Руни мялся. - У него теперь ребенок и собака.   
\- У тебя тоже, и еще лошадь есть. Идеальная пара. В общем так, собирайся, послезавтра вылетаем в Мадрид. И не забудь подготовиться, сходи в спортзал, а то ты как-то не очень выглядишь, бока вон висят. Да и я… обруч покручу.   
Руни был уже возле двери, когда обернулся и спросил:  
\- А что случилось то, сэр?   
\- Мир в опасности, Испания в кризисе, нужно спасать страну, Жозе Моуриньо и Роналду слишком дорого им обходятся.  
-А может Рио возьмем?  
\- Зачем?  
\- С ним всегда веселее. Мир спасать.  
Фергюсон задумался, с этим утверждением сложно было поспорить. К тому же, Рио уже месяц изображал из себя Железного Человека, вместо того, чтобы играть в футбол. Так хоть чем-нибудь полезным займется. 

 

В бизнес-классе они летели втроем, Рио не отрывался от телефона, Босс открывал уже третью упаковку жвачки, а Руни от нервов не мог прекратить приглаживать волосы. Дело предстояло серьезное, похоже, Босс наконец понял, что с годами молодых и красивых полузащитников в команде становилось все больше, а хороших все меньше, вот и решил вернуть Роналду.

В аэропорту Фергюсон отправил Руни и Фердинанда в гостиницу, сказав, что у него «особая миссия», на что Рио, не вытаскивая наушники из ушей, многозначительно хмыкнул.   
«Совсем охамели с этими своими гаджетами» - подумал Фергюсон, садясь в такси. 

 

\- Ба, какие люди в наших краях, - Моуриньо сидел в шезлонге, крутя в руках бокал с вином. – Какими судьбами?  
\- Я... - Сэр Алекс Фергюсон замялся, - я это, приехал посмотреть на молодых игроков. У тебя есть?  
\- Ты меня с Арсеном перепутал, доктор Ксавье? Не понимаю, почему, чем старше ты становишься, тем более молодых игроков покупаешь. У вас это с Арсеном на двоих? Или это такие стариковские причуды, и мне тоже пора начинать бояться?  
\- Тебе нечего бояться.  
\- Действительно, я умру молодым.   
\- Не получится, ты уже поседел.  
\- С кем не бывает, но если что, я обращусь к Руни.   
\- Жозе, не отвлекайся. Ты серьезно настроен вернуться?   
\- Я когда-то был не серьезен?   
\- Но я еще не планирую уходить на пенсию.   
\- Я слышал, какая пенсия в Англии, так что да, лучше продолжай работать. Алекш, если бы я всегда ждал, пока ты надумаешь и решишься, я бы остался девственником. Так что между тем, что я вернусь, и тем, что ты уйдешь на пенсию, не обязательно должна быть связь.   
\- Так что, у тебя уже есть предложения? Вернешься в Челси? А то у них с твоим «псевдо-Жозе» не сложилось.   
\- У них ни с кем не сложилось.   
\- Да, потому что они продолжают играть так, как ты их научил.   
Жозе замолчал, встал и направился в дом, и через несколько минут вернулся с бутылкой скотча.   
\- С Хиддинком в принципе получилось, - сказал Жозе.   
\- Тебе нравится Хиддинк?   
\- Мне вообще нравятся добрые, опытные тренера за шестьдесят, с пагубными привычками. В них есть шарм.   
\- Я не добрый.   
\- Да, ты после каждого проигрыша избиваешь бутсами игроков, поэтому команда почти вся последние годы лежит с травмами, я слышал. Харгривз рассказал.

 

Солнце клонилось к закату, к бутылке вина и старому доброму скотчу присоединились полноценный ужин, свечи и Адриано Челентано. 

\- Я вот думаю, каким будет Роналду в старости? – неожиданно спросил Жозе.  
\- Сложный вопрос, - Фергюсон задумался. - Я думаю, он будет красивым и подтянутым.  
\- Как и ты?  
\- Как и я.   
\- Так что, узнал у Руни, храпел ли раньше Роналду?  
\- Я думаю, он сейчас это выясняет. Но если что, Рио все запишет на камеру.  
\- Старый извращенец, ты теперь, как Венгер снимаешь молодых игроков на камеру и продаешь записи другим тренерам?  
Фергюсон подмигнул, оставив вопрос без ответа. Жозе отпил вина и вздохнул:  
\- Ах, скучаю я по Англии и её старыми извращенцами.


End file.
